


Ain't Mine

by IPreferTVOverLife



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short, ooc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPreferTVOverLife/pseuds/IPreferTVOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how’s this gonna’ work, you gonna’ tell everyone to home?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I'm sorry. I just wanted it out of my head.

_“So how’s this gonna’ work, you gonna’ tell everyone to home?”_

Now he’s stood in front of everybody with his hand gripped by hers. The fire-haired boy is at the back drinking from the bright red plastic cup staring at him with a pleading look as the guy behind him rambles on. Mickey looks at the woman standing next to him and then to Terry. Svetlana squeezes his hand tighter as the man stares at him questioningly, he supposed to say I do. He stares at his old man and smirks: “Time to go home everybody.” Terry stands up and tells everybody to _“Sit the fuck down”_

“Go. Home.” Nobody gets up, except Terry. 

“You know your line, boy.”

“No, I don’t.” With that Terry starts walking towards him “Say it” 

“No.” and he started running, he looked back once, Terry was behind him and everybody was staring in disbelief trying to comfort Svetlana even though the look on her face was more relief than sadness. And Ian, Ian wasn’t there anymore. Where is the fucker?  
Right before he exited the building he yelled at the top of his lungs “This ain’t my wedding!” and he dropped of the jacket and ripped off the bowtie.

 

Now he was pacing back and forth on the roof of the abandoned building _What the fuck was I thinking? I’m a dead-man now, Shit, Shit, Shit._ He heard footsteps in the distance and immediately froze, only one person knows he would be up here.


End file.
